memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Andorian Incident (episode)
vs. Andoria | aArc0PrevPart = | aArc0NextPart = Shadows of P'Jem (episode) | nArc0PartNumber = 1 | nArc0PartCount = 7 }} Enterprise visits a Vulcan monastery, only to find that it is in the midsts of being taken over by the Andorians. Summary Teaser Several hooded Vulcan monks are meditating in a monastery, when there is a loud banging. The doors fly open and four aliens walk into the room… Andorians. Act One In the ready room, is telling Archer that using the Vulcan star charts takes all fun out of being explorers. Archer replies that Humans have never been to these places and mentions that a protostar encountered a week before was nowhere to be seen on the star charts. Tucker jokes that if the charts are inaccurate, good luck getting the Vulcans to admit it. T'Pol enters, saying that Archer wished to see her. He explains that while going through the charts he found a remote outpost on a planet a few light years off their current heading. T'Pol replies that she is aware of the outpost, which she calls P'Jem. She describes it as an ancient Vulcan spiritual retreat, a place for kolinahr and peaceful meditation. Archer's interest is piqued and he asks if they could visit. T'Pol replies that the Vulcans may object to the intrusion. However, Archer decides that it is worth a detour and has Ensign Mayweather change course. T'Pol notes that she will find the proper protocols for the visit, and leaves. Later, she is sharing a meal with Doctor Phlox in the mess hall. He observes that she seems hesitant about being seen with a Human crew. She remarks that it would create a "certain awkwardness." Phlox states that he sometimes feels out of place aboard and reminds her of the Vulcan motto 'infinite diversity in infinite combinations'. Phlox states that the Human mission is to seek diversity, so a Human/Vulcan cultural exchange is simply fulfilling that mission. In the launch bay, Tucker incredulously asks if the monks don't even know that they are coming. T'Pol states simply that it was not possible to hail the monastery, as the monks consider technology a distraction from their spiritual pursuits. T'Pol then explains that they should not speak to anyone unless spoken to first, talk to anyone who appears to be meditating, or touch any relics or ornamentation. The three then enter the . Planetside, the trio notes that door to the monastery looks bashed in. T'Pol rings for admittance, but no one answers. They enter anyway, but are told by a solitary monk that they have arrived at the time of kolinahr and that the must remain in silent reflection for the rest of the lunar cycle. Disappointed, they only wait for the reception of the stone of J'Kah before leaving. However, T'Pol notes that there are too few monks in the atrium, and that a statue appears to have been knocked over. Archer and Tucker pretend to wander around aimlessly, looking at the monastery. When Tucker remarks on a broken vase, the monk states that kohlinar encourages the members of the orders to face their emotions and that the repercussions can sometimes be violent. The threesome are not convinced, and continue to wander until Archer spots the reflection of a blue alien hiding behind a wooden frame. Tucker and Archer rush the frame, knocking over the alien. Before they can restrain him fully, more rush in and take the three hostage. Act Two The three are led to a back room where the rest of the monks are being held. The blue-skinned aliens are from the Imperial Guard of Andoria – Commander Shran, Tholos, Keval, and Thon. When Shran questions Archer about their reasons for visiting the monastery, he explains that the Humans have come out of simple curiosity. But given that they are traveling with a Vulcan, the Andorians find this incredible. Shran states that their arrival has proved that P'Jem is far more than a spiritual . After the Andorians leave them in confinement, T'Pol and the elder monk explain that Andorians are known for their suspicious and volatile nature. Vulcans and Andorians are from neighboring star systems and have been in conflict for many years. A treaty was signed to alleviate tensions, but some Andorian factions still believe that the Vulcans are bent on the conquest of their homeworld. When Tucker asks why the Andorians have invaded P'Jem, the Vulcan Elder points to their suspicion that the Vulcans may be hiding a long range sensor array here. The Andorians have actually come twice before, he says, both times leaving on the same day. Unfortunately, Archer's arrival has amplified their suspicions and – in the words of an initiate – "endangered us all." Learning that T'Pol has been aboard the Human vessel for "nine weeks and four days", the Elder asks her how she has been able to bear it. She tells him she has used a nasal numbing agent. Back on Enterprise in the situation room, Lieutenant Reed points out an alien vessel that the sensors have detected. He is distressed that they had scanned for alien ships before sending down the landing party and that they have not heard from Archer in some time. Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather feel he's over-reacting – the captain is probably on a tour or observing some meditation ritual. Archer is brought out for interrogation. Shran wants to know where the sensor array is. Wrongly disbelieving Archer's protestations of ignorance, Shran beats him. He is no more satisfied with Archer's explanation for the use of a Vulcan science officer aboard a Human vessel. Enterprise tries to contact its captain by his confiscated communicator. Shran seizes it and declares the landing party to be prisoners of the Imperial Guard – and its hostages, to be killed if Enterprise attempts any action. Shran terminates the conversation and destroys the communicators, one after the other. When Archer is returned to confinement, Tucker is appalled by the signs of torture. Even the Vulcans now relent; there is a transmitter which the Humans may use, it turns out, in the monastery's catacombs, amongst the sacred relics. Act Three Following the Vulcan initiate by torchlight through the catacombs, Tucker spots some natural light coming in through holes at the top of a stairwell. Next he is startled by the remains of Haadok, one of the founders of P'Jem, and addresses the other dried bodies as "fellas". Just before reaching the transmitter he asks about another passage, and is told it leads to the reliquary of sacred artifacts. Tucker recognizes the transmitter as using a krellide power cell and is sure he can fix it. He gets back in time for the Andorians' headcount. The merits of a transporter landing are debated. The Andorians do not have this technology, T'Pol says. Archer offers to share his blanket; she says she'd rather freeze, as "it's been 24 hours since I took my nasal numbing agent." Finally lying down beside her captain, she debates his planned resort to non-pacifistic means then turns away and snags the blanket from him. Tucker raises Enterprise and tells Malcolm Reed that the landing party has walked into a "hostage situation". Reed has read about the Andorians in the Vulcan database. Tucker tells him that they suspect P'Jem to be a covert spy station, and have left Archer with "a face full of bruises". Nonetheless the captain's orders to Reed are to wait. In the morning the monks and the landing party make a map of the catacombs. The Elder lies to Archer about the reliquary, saying "no one has entered it in years." T'Pol notes that the stairwell must be under the atrium. Tucker models the pattern of light he saw there and Archer wonders if it might not be the large face on the atrium wall. He braves one more torture session, feigning such desperation to escape confinement with the Vulcans that he would even promise information for Shran and then delay giving it. After a punch in the kidney and a kick in the stomach, Archer offers trivia about Earth – the fact that bacteria accounts for 70% of the planet's lifeforms, and amusing anecdotes about historical Humans in Canton, Ohio. Archer is returned to confinement – but he has tossed a green statuette through one of the openings in the atrium wall for Tucker to recover. Reed has the two tactical crewmen in his landing party set their phase-pistols on stun. One expresses hesitation about beaming down; Reed dismisses his fears and orders him onto the transporter platform – but confesses to some nervousness of his own. Act Four The landing party heads off into the catacombs. The Andorians come fast but are too late to find anything that might account for the energy surge. T'Pol suggests that their equipment may be at fault; Shran prefers the possibility that the Vulcans may have equipment of their own. He leaves Tholos to watch the prisoners. Reed's party finds the stairwell and places three micro-charges inside the atrium wall face. Tholos pays T'Pol unwanted sexual attention, telling her what he has heard of her world's exotic mating rituals. Intervening, Archer is threatened with death. Reed sets off the charges and Shran is knocked forward onto the floor. The landing party enters the atrium and stuns Thon before he can rise and fire. Shran fires and hits one crewman; Reed drags him to safety. Keval has come to; Shran calls his name and tosses him a weapon. The two escape the Humans by plunging into the exposed stairwell. In the confinement room, Tucker has failed to subdue Tholos and has been beaten for his efforts. Archer nearly succeeds but he too is thankful for Reed's entry. The Elder hypocritically –and with some emotion – says: "You've turned a place of solitude into a war zone." Reed, Archer, and T'Pol prepare to hunt for the two Andorians in the catacombs. Tucker is given a phase-pistol and told to stun Tholos if he wakes. The initiate takes up Tholos' weapon and will come along, saying to the Elder meaningfully: "We must protect what is ours." T'Pol locates the fugitive aliens in the reliquary. The initiate tries to block the Humans, but Archer pushes through. A firefight ensues, smashing several religious treasures – but sparing a statue of what looks like a horse. Even the initiate gets off a shot. A large metal portal is uncovered and Archer opens it. Beyond it is a huge multi-level listening post. Archer calls a cease fire and invites the Andorians to take a look. The sensor array is powerful enough, Reed observes cynically, to tell the Vulcans "what every Andorian is having for breakfast." Archer commands T'Pol to make full scans of the station. The initiate briefly takes Archer hostage in a last attempt to protect the remaining secrets of the base. Archer's blow, which handily disposes of this threat, is quick but "boy," Archer says, "did it feel good." He commands T'Pol to hand her scan records over to the Andorians; she commands Enterprise to allow them to leave the planet unmolested. Shran remarks that he is in Archer's debt. Memorable quotes "I thought Starfleet training was tough." : - Archer, to Tucker after T'Pol briefed them on the numerous rules on visiting the monastery "You say this is a place to purge emotions? Looks like somebody had to purge pretty bad. He bashed the door in." : - Tucker, to T'Pol when they come across the damaged entrance to the monastery on P'Jem "Energize… before we change our minds." : - Reed, to Sato "Okay, okay. Don't get your antennas in a twist!" : - Tucker, to Keval "Why did you come here? Answer me, pink skin!" : - Shran s first words to Archer "Take a look at the Vulcan database. See if it has anything on these Andorians." : - Reed, to Sato "I'll enjoy having you – as a prisoner." : - Tholos to T'Pol "The smell must be intolerable." "You get used to it. And I was given a nasal numbing agent." : - The Vulcan Elder to T'Pol, on living with Humans "Whose idea was it to visit this place?" : - Archer "I don't take orders from a com voice, ensign, not unless that voice belongs to the captain." : - Reed, to Mayweather "Sir, you're wearing a hole in the deck plating." : - Mayweather, on Reed's nervous pacing on the bridge "So if anyone has a suggestion… I'm all ears. No offense." : - Archer, to Vulcan monks "For people without emotion you sure have a flair for the dramatic!" : - Tucker, upon witnessing the Vulcan elder open the secret entrance to the catacombs "Andorians, yes. I've been reading about them in the Vulcan database. Militaristic, blue-skinned?" "''That's them." : - Reed and Tucker "I've heard about your mating rituals… that Vulcan women force their men to fight to the death. Would you like me to kill someone for you?" "Leave her alone." "Would you like me to kill him?" : - Tholos to T'Pol and Archer to Tholos "Violence in a sanctuary, captain?" "Very disrespectful, but, boy, did it feel good!" : - Reed and Archer "All this time… they've been calling these monks liars - and all this time, they've been right!" : - Archer, after discovering the listening post "We're in your debt." : - Shran to Archer after he gives him evidence that the Vulcans are spying on Andorians Background information Production history * Production number: 011-40358-007 * Final draft script: * Script revisions: , , * Working titles: "Assault on Memory Alpha"; "Incident at P'Jem"; "Space Station Siege"; "Other People's Wars"; "Untitled Vulcan Station" * Filming: ** Monday – Mess hall (Paramount Stage 8); Ready room, bridge, situation room (Paramount Stage 18) ** Tuesday – Launch bay, corridor, transporter alcove (Paramount Stage 18); Underground catacombs, stairwell, archway (Paramount Stage 9) ** Wednesday – Underground catacombs, meditation room, archway, catacombs outside of reliquary (Paramount Stage 9) ** Thursday – Meditation room (Paramount Stage 9) ** Friday – Catacombs, stairwell, meditation room (Paramount Stage 9); Atrium (Paramount Stage 8) ** Monday – Doorway, atrium, corridor (Paramount Stage 8) ** Tuesday – Atrium (Paramount Stage 8) ** Wednesday – Reliquary (Paramount Stage 9) * Air date: Story and script * The Gorn were originally to have been featured as the villains in this episode. One reason why their role in the story was replaced with the Andorians was that the Gorn, unlike the Andorians, were considered to be unable to talk. ( ) Production * This episode marks the first appearance of an updated makeup design for the Andorians, which was created by Michael Westmore and used for the species whenever they made subsequent appearances on Enterprise. * According to the call sheet for the first day of production, Monday , two "Test Andorians" were on set and had an Andorian Makeup test at 9:00 am. (Call sheet) * This is also the first Enterprise episode which was directed by Roxann Dawson, who very much enjoyed helming the installment. She later reminisced, "I think we were just starting to define that world and it was so much fun to be at the inception and to really explore what the series was going to be like and look like." * Second unit filming for an unspecified episode took place on Tuesday , the second day of filming, on Paramount Stage 8 and 18 and involved stand-in Richard Sarstedt. (Call sheet) * On Monday , there was a second unit meeting at 9:00 am. (Call sheet) * J. Wok's Catering provided hot lunches during production of this episode. (Call sheets) * Enterprise staff writer Chris Black, a longtime Star Trek fan, first arrived at Paramount the same week this episode was in production. "And I couldn't believe it, you know?" he related. "To go down to the set and see Andorians there with their antennas moving around. And Vulcans, and guys running around with phase pistols, flip-open communicators–I thought I'd died and gone to heaven!" ( ) * The set of the meditation room inside the monastery was built on Paramount Stage 9, near the spot where the transporter room aboard the was built for in . ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) * The shooting schedule of this episode was devised by First Assistant Director Arlene Fukai with approval by Supervising Producer Merri Howard and Production Manager Brad Yacobian. ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) Cast and characters behind the scenes]] * This episode introduces Commander Thy'lek Shran, played by Jeffrey Combs, who became a major recurring character in subsequent seasons. Combs previously worked on several episodes of and the episode . * Surak is mentioned for the first time on Enterprise in this episode; he later appears in the fourth season episodes and where he was portrayed by actor Bruce Gray. * Steven Dennis reprises his role of Tholos in the follow-up episode . He previously appeared in several different roles in the fifth season of . * Jeff Ricketts previously appeared in this season, playing the Axanar captain in the episode . * Background actor John Kepley was originally listed on the call sheet for Wednesday as a Vulcan monk but was not part of the final episode and instead replaced by actor John Jurgens. (Call sheet) Props, sets and costumes * The wall tapestry in one of the corridors of the monastery, prominently featuring a bird, was later re-used and seen at the Vulcan facility on Dekendi III in the second season episode . The fabric with the geometric shapes but without the bird and the Vulcan letters can be seen in the Ventaxian Atheneum in the fourth season episode . It was later sold off at the "40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection" at Christie's. In the description it said that it also appeared in T'Les' guest house in the fourth season episode but this tapestry shows a different bird and pattern. * The props seen in the reliquary were obtained by set decorator Jim Mees from prop rental companies. He then added Vulcan writings or pointed-ears to the items. ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) * The prop seen as the krellide power cell in this episode was later re-used as part of the Vulcan food processor at T'Les house in the fourth season episode . ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) * The catacombs set in this episode were an expansion of the cave sets seen in the previous episode, . These sets on Paramount Stage 9 were enlarged and modified in further seasons of and used in several other episodes. ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) * This episode features prominently the the angled control booth window in the launch bay. This window was created and first used for the shuttlebay control booth aboard the . It made its first appearance in the second season episode and was one of only a few pieces of the Enterprise-D sets which survived until Star Trek: Enterprise. ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) * The large wooden door used as the entrance of the monastery were re-used and previously appeared as the door to the Klingon High Council Chamber in the pilot episode . ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) * According to Michael and Denise Okuda was behind the wall outside of the doorway of the monastery at Paramount Stage 8 the control room of the computers that ran the display screens in sickbay. It was also the place where a tiny office for the assistant directors and a small storage room of the sound department was located. ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) * The prop mummy of Vulcan master Haadok was sold off on the "Profiles in History" auction. Three other mummies were originally for rent at a Hollywood prop rental company and acquired by Michael Westmore who equipped them with Vulcan ears. Two were later sold off on the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction at Christie's. Before they were sold off, they were slightly re-decorated and appeared as different Vulcan mummies in the T'Karath Sanctuary in the fourth season episode . ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) ]] * Several other props and costumes from this episode were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction including: ** The Stone of J'Kah ** Several Andorian rifles ** The robe worn by Richard Tanner ** The robe worn by Bruce French ** The costume worn by Steven Dennis ** The costume worn by Jeff Ricketts ** The costume worn by stunt double Kim Koscki ** The robe worn by Larry Tolliver ** The Andorian scanner ** Two Andorian uniforms ** Four Vulcan background monk robes ** Vulcan bone remains from the catacombs ** A round container with several s with Vulcan language symbols ** A final draft script from this episode and blueprints of the catacombs and archway set built on Paramount Stage 9 Music * Two musical pieces of this episode, composed by Paul Baillargeon and titled "Sanctuary Interrupted" and "Sensor Array", were included on disc 3 of the soundtrack "Star Trek: Enterprise Collection", released by La-La Land Records in . Special and visual effects * The wide shot of the monastery at P'Jem was a computer-generated matte painting by Black Pool Studios, operated by Eric Chauvin. It was based on the large scenic background painting seen through the window in the atrium and through the windows in the meditation room. This backdrop was meant to resemble . ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) * The two Makeup & Effects Laboratories co-founders Paul Elliot and John Fifer worked on this episode as puppeteers for the Andorian e. Together with Heide Pendergast, they are listed as "Puppeteers" on the call sheets of the episode. Only the three main Andorians, Thy'lek Shran, Tholos, and Keval had moveable antennae. Makeup & Effects Laboratories also fabricated these antennae. They previously created animatronics and props for , , and . http://www.melefx.com/copy-of-clients-2 * The satellite image of P'Jem as seen on the display table in the situation room of Enterprise was a retouched photograph of a boulder in Yosemite National Park. ("The Andorian Incident", text commentary, ENT Season 1 DVD special feature) Continuity * This episode depicts the first contact between Starfleet and the Andorians. It was the first episode to prominently feature Andorians since in . It is also the first of many episodes dealing with Andorians owing Humans a favor or vice versa, others being and . * This is the first episode in which Malcolm Reed commands the ship in the absence of Archer, T'Pol, and Tucker. * This episode further establishes that the Andorian system and the Vulcan system are neighbors, which was first implied in . * T'Pol notes that she has been on Enterprise for nine weeks and four days, placing this episode on June 19, 2151. * Before using the transporter, a concerned tactical crewman says he has heard "stories" regarding transporter usage by Humans. Some of these stories are elaborated in . * While harassing T'Pol, Tholos mentions kal-if-fee although not by name but calling it Vulcan mating ritual, a ritual performed by James T. Kirk and Spock in . * This episode mentions the time of kolinahr, the Vulcan purge of emotions, a ritual Spock failed in . * The fate of P'Jem is revealed in . * It is implied that Reed came up with the future stipulations that landing parties had to check in every ten minutes and scan for alien ships before arriving at their destination. Reception * This episode was released with a text commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda on the DVD release. * In , Eric Chauvin created the January image for the calendar depicting the landing of at the landing platform at the monastery at P'Jem. * Roxann Dawson was later interviewed on this directing job in the article "Dawson Chic" in the Techno Beat section of Star Trek Monthly issue 90 in . * Roxann Dawson cited this, from the ten Star Trek: Enterprise episodes she directed, as the one she was personally fondest of. She based this opinion on the highly enjoyable experience of directing it and related, "It's my favorite, I think … That one stands out in my head." * There were many complaints from fans about how this episode portrays the Vulcans. "We took a lot of heat on 'The Andorian Incident'," said Chris Black, "that Vulcans flat-out lied – they ''flat-out lied – that they have this spy station P'Jem." ( ) * This episode achieved a Nielsen rating of 4.5 and was watched by a total average of 7.19 million viewers. http://archive.is/nRhKY * This episode was chosen as the #2 "fan favorite" in an on-line poll conducted by UPN. It was re-broadcast on in this capacity. (''Note: the poll was conducted before the final six episodes of the series were aired.) When aired as a fan favorite, the opening credits were updated to the Season 3 and 4 version. However, this is not the case on the season one DVD and Blu-ray releases of the episode. * 's "Ultimate Guide" rated this episode 5 out of 5 arrowhead insignias and referred to it as the third best episode of Enterprise s first season, also naming Jeffrey Combs as the "Best Guest Star" in the same season based on his performance herein. ( ) * The unofficial reference book Beyond the Final Frontier (p. 361) comments about this episode, "If there was one person in the audience who didn't see the twist coming, it would be extraordinary. Despite that, it's a good episode for Archer and T'Pol, and an important one for the running plotlines. There's a fine mix of threat and intrigue, and a nice contrast between Archer's naive and direct approach and the Vulcans' shiftiness disguised as restraint." Video and DVD releases * (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.4, * As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection * As part of the ENT Season 1 Blu-ray collection * As part of the ENT Season 1 digital release Links and references Starring * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox * Jolene Blalock as Sub-Commander T'Pol * Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed * Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather * Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato * Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles Tucker III Guest stars * Jeffrey Combs as Thy'lek Shran * Bruce French as Vulcan Elder * Steven Dennis as Tholos * Jeff Ricketts as Keval * Richard Tanner as Vulcan Initiate Co-star * Jamie McShane as Tactical Crewman Uncredited co-stars * Vinny Achutha as command crewman * Bill Blair as Vulcan monk * Solomon Burke, Jr. as * Steve Chvany as Vulcan monk * Amy Kate Connolly as sciences crewman * Phil Culotta as operations crewman * Bob Earns as Vulcan monk * Evan English as Tanner * Mimi Fisher as * Robert Garcon as operations crewman * Jack Guzman as sciences crewman * John Jurgens as Vulcan monk * Andy Keith as sciences crewman * Martin Ko as command ensign * Johnny Linares as Vulcan monk * Woody Porter as Vulcan monk * Erik Prejean as civilian crewman * Mark Rogerson as operations crewman * Aric Rogokos as sciences crewman * Gregg Sargeant as Thon * Larry Tolliver as Vulcan monk * Thelma Tyrell as operations crewman * Cynthia Uhrich as operations crewman * John Wan as operations crewman * Walter Warner as Vulcan monk * Gary Weeks as operations crewman * Unknown performers as Vulcan operatives Stunt doubles * Diamond Farnsworth as stunt double for Scott Bakula * Kim Koscki as stunt double for Jeffrey Combs * Mike Watson as stunt double for Connor Trinneer Puppeteers * Paul Elliot – Andorian antennae puppeteer * John Fifer – Andorian antennae puppeteer * Heide Pendergast – Andorian antennae puppeteer Stand-ins * David Keith Anderson – stand-in for Anthony Montgomery, Steven Dennis, and Jeff Ricketts * Gina Chai – stand-in for Linda Park and Jeffrey Combs * Evan English – stand-in for Dominic Keating and Jeff Ricketts * Tarik Ergin – stand-in for Bruce French * Casey Erklin – stand-in for Gregg Sargeant * Dieter Hornemann – stand-in for Gregg Sargeant and Jamie McShane * Sven Lindstrom – stand-in for Gregg Sargeant and Richard Tanner * Simone Montanti – stand-in for Jolene Blalock * J.R. Quinonez – stand-in for Jeff Ricketts and utility stand-in * Richard Sarstedt – stand-in for Scott Bakula and Jamie McShane * Pablo Soriano – stand-in for John Billingsley and Phil Culotta * Walter Warner – stand-in for Bruce French * Mark Watson – stand-in for Connor Trinneer, Jamie McShane, and Gregg Sargeant * Unknown actor – hand double for Scott Bakula References 2151; agitation; air; alert; alien; ancient; Andoria; Andorian; Andorian Imperial Guard; Andorian Imperial Guard ranks; Andorian pistol; Andorian rifle; Andorian scanner; Andorian ship; Andorian system; Andorian uniform; angle; answer; ; April; archway; arrival; artifact; assault; assault team; assignment; assignment patch; astronomer; atrium; attack; awkwardness; aye; backpack; bacteria; baldric; ball; ; belly; bench; biosign; bird; blanket; Blarney Stone; blasphemy; blood; blue; book; boost; boot; bowl; box; ; breakfast; bridge; bridge (structure); bruise; Buddha; building; butt; button (electronics); button (fastener); ; camera; candle; Canton; ; captain's chair; carrot; casualty; catacombs; cease fire; celebration; celery; chair; chamber; choice; civilization; cloud; cobweb; cold; collaboration; command division; commander; communications station; communicator; conclusion; conflict; conquest; console; contemplation; ; control panel; conversation; coordinates; corridor; course; cranial ridge; creole stew; crew; crewman; cucumber; culture; cup; curiosity; cut; ; data module; day; death; debt; decapitation; deck plating; Denobulan; desk; destruction; diameter; ; disobey; distant past; distraction; diversity; divider; doctor; door; door chime; dramatic; drawing; duel; dust; ear; Earth; Earth vessel; eastern; elder; emotion; EM signal; energy fluctuation; energy surge; engineering station; ensign; ; ''Enterprise'' dedication plaque; ''Enterprise'' (frigate); ; ; equation; ethics; event; exploration; explorer; explosion; eye; face; faction; faith; fame; female; fight; file; firefight; first contact; flair; flame; flashlight; floor; fog; force; fork; foundation; ; freezing; friend; fun; generation; gesture; glove; green; green bean; guard; guest; Haadok; hail; hand hold; handrail; heading; helm; helm station; hemisphere; hidden passage; high order; hole; holster; homeworld; honor; horse; hostage; hostage situation; hour; Human; icon; idea; IDIC; idol; imaging sensor; indignance; "infinite diversity in infinite combinations"; information; initiate; instruction; interrogation; introspection; invasion; June; jurisdiction; kicking; kilometer; knife; kolinahr; krellide power cell; ladder; lamp; landing pad; landing party; landing platform; launch bay; liar; lieutenant; life; light; light year; lip; litany; living quarters; lock; logic; long range sensor array; loyalty; luck; lunar cycle; male; manual; map; master; math; mating ritual; meditation; mess hall; meter; micro-charge; militaristic; mind; minute; mission; mister; molecule; monastery; monitor; monk; motto; mountain; mouth; mummy; napkin; nasal numbing agent; nature; negotiation; neighbor; Ngari; night; northern; nose; ; observation; odor; offense; Ohio; operations division; opportunity; orbit; order; order (group); organism; ornamentation; PADD; pain; ; peaceful; pepper; percent; phase-pistol; philosopher; photograph; picture; pillow; pink skin; pinpoint; P'Jem; planet; plate; prisoner; pristine; problem; protocol; protostar; provoke; proximity sensor; punishment; purge; quarters; question; radio; rank pip; ransack; ready room; recruiting; red; relic; reliquary; remote control; remote outpost; repercussion; rescue; research; resequencer; retreat; ring system; risk; ritual; robe; roof; room; rope; saddle; salad; salt; salutation; ; San Francisco Zoo; saying; scan; scanning console; science officer; science station; sciences division; scramble; sculpture; second; sensor array; serving case; shaker; shelf; ship; shrine; shuttle; ; ; Shuttlepod 2; signal; silence; sir; situation room; skin; sleep; smell; smoke; smoke pot; solitude; sound; species; spiritual; spoon; spy; spy station; standard procedure; standby; stairwell; star chart; Starfleet Command; Starfleet training; ; star system; statue; status; stellar imaging file; ; Stone of J'Kah; story; string; stun; sub-commander; suggestion; sunrise; supply ship; Surak; surface; surprise; surveillance; surveillance equipment; suspicion; symbol; table; tactical officer; tactical station; tapestry; technology; ; tension; thousand; threat; Tibet; time; times; torch; torture; tour; towel; tower; tradition; transmission; transmitter; transporter; transporter alcove; transporter console; transporter platform; tray; treaty; tree; truth; tunnel; turbolift; twist; unnamed animals; unnamed avian; unnamed Human man; unnamed Humans; unnamed moon; unnamed plants; unnamed sun; urn; vase; vessel; viewscreen; violence; visit; visitor; voice; volatile; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan database; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan history; Vulcan language; Vulcan monastery planet; Vulcan mummies; Vulcan scanner; Vulcan star charts; Vulcan system; Vulcan uniform; war zone; water; weapon; week; wheel; window; wood; word; year; zipper Script references altar; Altar of C'thia; Atlanta; class 3 pulse rifle; creature; databank; evolved; Hall of Katras; landscape; mausoleum; Memory Alpha; Mount Seleya; Starfleet Ranger School; Sulok; T'Kosh; vibration; volcanic; well External links * * * * |next= }} cs:The Andorian Incident de:Doppeltes Spiel es:The Andorian Incident fr:The Andorian Incident (épisode) ja:ENT:汚された聖地 nl:The Andorian Incident pl:The Andorian Incident sv:The Andorian Incident Andorian Incident, The